


Ashton, a Prince? Yeah right.

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton has barely left the Palace like ever, Ashton is Prince Ashton, Australia has it's own Monarchy, He goes to school at 16, I have no idea what to tag here, Louis is a Prince in England and Ashton is his cousin, M/M, Monarchy!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton hates being cooped up inside the Palace.</p><p>He hasn't left the Palace since he was ten and finally his parents have decided to allow him to go to school in Sydney.</p><p>What he didn't expect was to end up in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Ashton was bored.

He'd been bored since the day his mother had deemed it unsafe for him to venture out of the Palace, six long years ago. 

You could say he was a little like a male Rapunzel, minus the ridiculously long hair. 

He even had a horse called Maximus.

He'd completed his high school education last year, they'd been nothing to entertain him so he managed to complete high school years earlier than he really should have. 

And since then he'd spent hours arguing over university with his parents, pointing out that his elder brother Seth, and younger brother Jace got to go or would get to.

It didn't seem fair to Ashton, his elder brother, the one who would inherit the throne, had free reign to do as he wished whilst Ashton had been cooped inside Palace grounds for the past six years just because he'd been shot once.

"You know Ash, if you're that desperate to get out of here you could just off yourself." The sly tones of his younger brother rang through the stables.

"Oh shut up Jace." Ashton snapped. "You're not funny in the slightest."

"I'm just saying." Jace smirked. "You wouldn't be missed."

"Jackson Archer Caine Edward Irwin-Grace." Seth's voice snapped as their elder brother marched into the stables.

Jace just used the initials of his first four names and he hated it when people addressed him with his full name.

"Seth Erin Thomas Harold Irwin-Grace." Jace mimicked.

"Hi Seth." Ashton sighed, intervening before either of his brothers could begin arguing.

"You know that you're my favourite brother, don't you Ash?" Seth smiled, looking slightly nervous.

"What have you done now?" Ashton groaned.

"Itreallywasn'tmyfaultbutmumanddadwanttoseeyouaboutsomethingandyoucan'tblamemeforanything." The words came out of Seth's mouth in a rush.

"Repeat that slowly." Ashton raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I quite caught that."

"It really wasn't my fault but mum and dad want to see you about something and you can't blame me for anything." Seth repeated, slower this time.

"What do they want to see me about?" Ashton sighed.

"Have they finally realized that lopping Ashton's head off would be a better idea then keeping him cooped up for eternity?" Jace snickered.

"I swear to god Jace, I'm going to tie you behind Maximus one day and see how fast you can run before I end up dragging you along." Ashton threatened. 

"I'd like to see you try." Jace smirked. 

Ashton lept over Maximus' stall door and darted towards his younger brother, getting a satisfying shriek out of Jace's mouth.

"Ash, go see mum and dad." Seth groaned. "Terrify the brat later."

 

 

 

"Mother, Father, you wished to see me?" Ashton strode into the room.

"Ahhhhh, yes." His dad nodded.

"Can we make this quick, I need to go punch Jace in the face." Ashton sighed. "He's being annoying again. Keeps joking about how I don't get to leave, the only way I would leave would be if I just offed myself and he's being a little dic- a little idiot in general."

"Ahhh, well, about you leaving-"

"I get it, the whole Tangled 'you are not leaving this tower ever' thing but replacing tower with the word palace." Ashton shrugged. "I gave up asking years ago."

"Ashton, let us speak." His mum sighed.

"Go ahead." Ashton nodded. "But I'm over the topic, I get it, I'll be alone in the palace for the rest of my life, no friends, no nothing."

"Ashton." His dad said sternly.

"Seth was right." His mum let out an amused chuckle. "You've gone a little stir crazy darling."

"Seeing the same place everyday for six years is bound to turn anyone a little insane." Ashton confessed. "What else did my darling big brother tell you?"

The next few words that came from his parent's mouths made his jaw drop in shock and excitement course through his body.

 

 

 

Ten days later and he was sitting in the headmaster's office of Northwest Christian College with his Aunt.

"So Your Highne-"

"Ashton." Ashton quickly cut in. "Just Ashton is fine. None of the Prince Ashton Samuel Hayden Fletcher Irwin-Grace stuff. Although officially to the public my name is Prince Ashton Samuel Grace, 2nd in line to the throne. My parents almost called me Ashley but what almost possessed my parents to put Ashley on the birth certific-"

"Ashton dear, you're rambling." His aunt teased.

"Sorry." Ashton sighed. "I rarely have company excluding my parents, brothers, and the occasional staff member who isn't afraid to talk to me."

"No problem." The headmaster laughed. "I'm Mr Fall by the way."

The rest of the meeting went well and soon Mr Fall was accompanying Ashton to what would be his first lesson outside the Palace in six years.

After some deliberation it was decided that Ashton would go into Year 11 as usual for his age, 16. He'd missed the start of the school year by about a month but he could pick and choose what work he did because he'd already passed his Year 11 exams with flying colours. All the teachers would be warned of this but they wouldn't be told that Ashton was actually Prince Ashton. 

 

"Hey Mr Williams." Mr Fall wandered into the classroom, Ashton in tow.

"Mr Fall!" Mr Williams turned around from where he was stood by the board.

"Hi class." Mr Fall grinned. "Old Williams boring you to death yet?"

A ripple of laughter went through the classroom and Mr Williams rolled his eyes.

"Anyway kids, new student." Mr Fall indicated for Ashton to step forward. "This is Ashton Irwin."

Ashton felt kind of nervous, he hadn't seen this many people together in a long time.

"So Anthony, where can I ditch Ashton?" Fall aimed at Mr Williams.

"Don't use my name in front of the class!" Williams groaned. 

"Shame." Fall shrugged. "Where can I ditch him? No offense Ashton but I'm a very busy man."

"None taken." Ashton shrugged.

"Ashton take a seat beside Michael, he's the grumpy looking blonde in the back right corner." Williams pointed and the boy stuck a lazy hand in the air.

"See you around Ashton." Fall smiled. "Don't let Michael be a bad influence. And Michael, I don't want to see you outside or inside my office today so stay away from Hemmings. I don't want to have to move you back into Year 10. You've got a brain, use it to stay away from Hemmings."

"Sure thing Fall. I'll stay away from the boy I share most classes with." Michael muttered sarcastically.

Ashton liked the blonde boy already.

 

 

Six months later and Ashton wasn't friends with Michael. 

He wasn't really friends with anyone really.

The minute one of the teachers had let slip that Ashton had already passed his Year 11 exams with flying colours he'd been isolated from everyone, the occasional Year 11 asking about the exams or the odd Year 12 asking why he didn't just move into the Year 12 classes.

He was pretty nervous because his 17th was a matter of days away and his parents had rung him saying that a serious issue had arose and that he'd have to come home for at least a week.

That week turned into three and by the time Ashton left he was burdened with the knowledge that he may have to step up and take Seth's place as Crown Prince if the public reacted badly to the fact their little perfect Prince Seth had a boyfriend. 

From then on school got increasingly worse.

 

 

And then when September came around he found out that Seth was personally visiting all the schools in Sydney. 

If it had been Jace he would have been fine, his younger brother honestly didn't look a thing like him.

Jace was about 5"9, straight black hair, cold green eyes, rather pale for someone who was an Australian Prince, and the stereotypical moody 14 year old. And he rarely smiled. 

Seth however was the older version of Ashton. All giggles and smiles, bright hazel eyes that glimmered with mischief, uncontrollable golden curls, and spent most of his time playing pranks.

Ashton had taken to straightening his hair when he'd gone to school but the resemblance was undeniable. 

Even if he didn't show up in school the comparison could be made. It was a miracle that the similarities hadn't been noticed when they'd studied the Royal family in history, a module he could have done with his eyes closed.

So when a boy who looked like Seth but with dark brown, almost black, quiffed hair wandered into his music class he was a little shocked.

"Aha, welcome Your Highness!" Mr Solace, Ashton's music teacher who insisted that the class address him by his first name Will, greeted Seth with a smile.

"Call me Seth, I hear ridiculous variations of 'Your Highness' too often." Seth smiled amicably.

Ashton met his brother's eyes nervously, noticing that Seth seemed to be wearing rather convincing green contacts, likening his appearance to Jace's rather than Ashton's. 

"Well then Seth it is. I'm Mr Solace but I prefer Will." Will shook Seth's hand.

"What class is this may I ask?" Seth asked. 

"Music." Will answered. "This is supposed to be my Year 10 class but we've got some 11s in here."

"Interesting." Seth nodded. "Am I allowed to ask who your best student is?"

"The class know that I try not to be biased but they let me make an exception when it comes to Mr Irwin." Will smirked. 

Ashton almost dropped the drumsticks he was holding, staring at his teacher in shock. 

"He's too talented for his own good." Will grinned. "He plays the drums, guitar, and a few other instruments and has a voice like an angel. He's too shy and modest to admit it though."

Ashton blushed and ducked his head, his shoelaces becoming fascinating all of a sudden. 

"See what I mean, he's refusing to look at me right now." Will whined. "I've just lost his trust for a while because I singled him out in front of the class and a Prince."

 

 

When Ashton got in from school that night he wasn't suprised to see Seth lounging on his bed, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. 

Until he spotted Ashton loitering in the bedroom doorway. 

"Ashton." Seth's face creased in concern. 

"Hey Seth." Ashton sighed. "What you doing here?"

"I think you know." Seth stood up and Ashton was pulled into the arms of his big brother. "You should've just rung me you idiot. That's what phones are for."

"I'm fine, honestly." Ashton sighed. 

"Don't lie Ash. I'm not mum and dad who believe whatever shit you spout." Seth raised an eyebrow. "I'm your brother. You're my baby brother. I care even if mum, dad, and Jace don't."

"Seth you're 18, almost 19, you're only like a year and a half older. I can't ask for you to listen to my problems when you have mum and dad on your back about your boyfriend, who I demand to be introduced to by the way." Ashton sighed and shook his head. "You deal with enough shit off everyone else to care about my problems."

"Don't." Seth said sternly, shaking his head. "Ash, you're my brother. Need I tell you again? I love you but you're an idiot."

"I know." Ashton's gaze fell to the floor. 

"Come on, talk to Sethy, let it allllllll out." Seth grinned.

Ashton couldn't help but laugh and tell his big brother everything. 

 

 

The next morning Seth insisted on dropping on dropping Ashton at school even if it was only a ten minute walk away. 

He managed to get out of the car and slam the door behind him before anyone could catch a glimpse of Seth.

"Geez Irwin, you dating a mob boss?" Michael Clifford fell into step beside him as he walked into school.

"Morning Clifford." Ashton rolled his eyes. "And no, my brother was in town overnight. Gave me a lift."

"Harry?" Michael looked confused. 

Ashton looked at him blankly for a moment before realizing. 

"Ahh, no. When my parents split Erin went with my dad." Ashton lied quickly, thinking of his aunts split from his uncle, using one of Seth's middle names. "I only see him once every few months."

"I never knew you had another brother." Michael shrugged.

"I don't really talk about Erin that much." Ashton sighed.

"Must be nice having siblings." Michael huffed. 

"You've got Calum haven't you?" Ashton pointed out. 

Michael blushed and started messing with his fringe. 

"I won't tell anyone." Ashton grinned, realizing why Michael was acting nervous.

Michael's face lit up, looking relieved. "If you were anyone else you would've told everyone.

"I'm not everyone else." Ashton grinned. 

"Most dicks in this school would hate me." Michael tilted his head slightly. "Why don't you?"

"Erin has a boyfriend." Ashton shrugged.

I think I like you Irwin." Michael's response almost shocked Ashton. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think you're alright too." Ashton answered playfully. "This could be a beautiful friendship indeed."


	2. Two

Later that week Ashton was being accompanied home by Michael.

"How many different books does Miss want us to read?" Michael whined about their English homework. "It's torture, I swear."

"I think our teachers are trying out 21st century torture methods." Ashton sighed as he unlocked the front door. "They adore homework right now."

"Your mum not in?" Michael asked as he followed Ashton upstairs.

"She's at work." Ashton shrugged as he walked into his room.

"I think I like you even more now." Michael announced, examining the posters on the walls. "I'm picky when it comes to my friend's music tastes. Calum has a decent one."

Michael's facial expression suddenly fell, worrying Ashton.

"You ok Michael?" Ashton asked.

"It's just... Cal hasn't spoken to me all week." Michael sighed. "He thinks I'm only friends with you because he saw your brother's car and thinks I'm using you for money."

Ashton's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't mind if you don't want to be my friend if Calum doesn't like me."

Michael frowned. "Ashton, I may have been Calum's friend for years but I'd rather be friends with you instead of a guy who is accusing me for using you for money."

 

 

A month passed and the friendship between the two of them had only strengthened dramatically.

"It sucks you know." Michael groaned from where he was lying on Ashton's bed whilst the latter was ordering new drumsticks off Amazon.

"What sucks?" Ashton placed the order and spun round in the spinny desk chair to face Michael.

"I'm supposed to be in a band with Luke and Calum but all they do is film the stuff in school or at Luke's, claiming I'm skiving school or I'm ill or on holiday." Michael sat up.

"That's not fair." Ashton wrinkled his nose. "I feel bad because it's my fault, but they should just get over the fact we're friends and involve you in the band."

"I'm so tempted to just drag you along to practice one day and tell them that you're in the band." Michael grinned. 

"Mikey, I can't sing to save my life." Ashton shook his head. 

"I swear I'm taking you to get your ears checked." Michael scowled. "You can sing like an angel for god sake. Wait, do you play an instrument?"

"I can't sing." Ashton shook his head. "And did you not just see what I was ordering off Amazon?"

"No...?" Michael shrugged.

"Drumsticks." Ashton grinned.

"You play?" Michael asked. 

"No, I just ordered drumsticks for the sake of it." Ashton rolled his eyes. 

"Can I see your drumkit?"

Ashton led Michael down to the garage where his drumkit resided along with several guitars.

"These are all yours?" Michael looked stunned. 

"Yeah." Ashton nodded. "I guess they are."

"Shit Ash, we need a drummer!" Michael's eyes were shining. "I overheard Luke and Calum speaking in PE, they've scored a gig for us and we're gonna need a drummer."

"I dunno Mikey, I've never really played in front of anyone before, only ever Erin." Ashton bit his lip. He sorely wanted to accept but he needed to run it by his parents first and he badly wanted Luke and Calum's approval.

"Just think about it ok?" Michael begged. "I'll bring up the fact that we need a drummer, mention you drum."

 

 

Ashton dragged himself into history ten minutes late, yawning his head off.

"Morning Mr Irwin." Williams teased. "Was someone up late last night?"

"I had an hour of sleep." Ashton groaned.

"And why would that be?" Williams asked. 

"Skype call." Ashton yawned again. "My aunt is freaking out because my cousin did something extremely stupid."

"I won't ask what it was, go take your seat." Williams instructed. "We're working in pairs so just join Clifford and Hood."

Ashton nodded and nervously went and took his seat beside Michael, wondering when exactly Calum had been moved into their class. 

"Where have you been?" Michael immediately gave him a crushing hug.

"Overslept." Ashton nuzzled his head into Michael's neck.

"I forgot you're clingy when your tired." Michael rubbed Ashton's back slightly.

"He's kinda cute." Calum shrugged. 

Michael's hand paused and Ashton looked up and stared at Calum. 

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Ashton gave Calum a wide smile.

"Get used to it." Calum murmured gruffly. "You'll have to put up with me a hell of a lot more."

"Why?" Ashton tilted his head slightly. 

"Because I'm apologizing for being an utter dick." Calum gave Ashton a nervous smile. "You make Michael happy and you're a really nice guy. I was kinda jealous that Michael spent so much with you all of a sudden. We spoke yesterday and I apologized to him and now I'm apologizing to you."

"Apology accepted." Ashton smiled brightly.

"Boys!" Williams stopped by their desk, a smile on his face and a sheet of paper in his hand.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Ashton asked. 

"I'm assigning all of the groups a member of the Royal family and you have to create a fact file about them." Williams answered. "I'm assigning the King, Queen, Prince Seth, or Prince Jackson to the rest of the groups but I think because you're one person extra you lot can try Prince Ashton."

"Ashton isn't a Prince." Michael ruffled Ashton's hair. 

"He certainly doesn't act like one." Williams smirked and Ashton knew Principal Fall had told him. "But I want you to get as much info on the Prince Ashton as possible. It'll be pretty difficult, there's barely been anything about him in the media since he was ten."

"Why's that?" Calum asked. 

"Even I know that." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, the guy got shot didn't he?" Calum realized. 

"Yeah, poor boy." Williams nodded. "Since you won't find much up to date information on him find out information about the shooting. Like eyewitness accounts and all that type of stuff." 

Ashton nodded slowly. 

They were going to ace this project.


	3. Three

"What information have you found?" Calum asked. "Because I can't find any-fucking-thing."

"What are you searching?" Ashton asked without looking up from his laptop as he typed up the basic facts about himself which he wasn't even going to pretend to Google.

"Prince Ashton." Calum answered after a moments pause.

"Try 'Royal Shooting-Prince Ashton'." Ashton advised.

"Holy shit." Calum gasped as a picture loaded and Ashton knew exactly what picture it was.

The day he had been shot was in fact Christmas Day, during the annual speech from his parents. 

Therefore the event had been captured on film, the picture from when the recording had been slowed down, frame by frame. The bullet could be seen millimetres from his chest where it had embedded itself.

"That is one sickening but impressive picture." Michael looked over Calum's shoulder. 

"Poor kid." Calum bit his lip. 

"He was ten." Ashton spoke up. "After his release from hospital he has never been pictured in the media since. When asked his brothers become defensive and change conversation tactics."

"How'd you know all this?" Michael asked. 

"I used to be home schooled, my teacher was a bit of a royal family fanatic." Ashton explained. 

"Do you have any of your old work?" Michael asked. 

"It's all at Erin's, I'll ask him to send me it." Ashton shrugged, speaking about Seth but using his middle name. "He'll use it as an excuse to come see me."

"Erin?" Calum raised an eyebrow. 

"My older brother." Ashton said in explanation. 

"Wait, you've got an older brother?" Calum asked. 

"Yeah I do." Ashton nodded. "Michael likes him."

"I've not even met him yet you dick." Michael huffed. "I really want to meet him."

"I think he might be in town soon, I'm not sure. He's still not introduced me properly to his boyfriend and he's sworn to at least Skype me so I can chat to him before the month is up. He prefers face-to-face though which is why I think he'll be here soon. Plus I mainly want to tell embarrassing tales because, you know, that's what siblings do." Ashton shrugged. 

"Will you introduce me when he's next in town, regardless of when it is?" Michael persisted. 

"You really want to meet him don't you?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Michael nodded.

"Why?" Calum asked.

"I want to see if he's just as fit as his baby brother." Michael shrugged. "Pass me that book please."

"Did you just basically call Ash hot?" Calum raised an eyebrow as Ashton wordlessly passed Michael his history book, a blush evident upon his features. 

"Yep." Michael nodded. "C'mon Cal, I know that you agree with me."

"I am sat right here you know?" Ashton interrupted. "At least have this conversation elsewhere and not in front of me."

"Luke always blushes and changes topic when I bring it up." Calum commented. 

"He's the cute blonde right?" Ashton asked, letting the 'cute' remark slip without a second thought. 

"Fuck yes!" Michael grinned. "Told you so."

"What are you on about?" Ashton frowned. 

"I made a bet with myself that I could get you to admit that you think at least one person from school is cute." Michael explained. "If I could, I was going to eat the rest of the Ben and Jerry's that I have at home. If not, I was going to eat it anyway."

"I call you cute all the time." Ashton pointed out.   
"That's different." Michael huffed.

"I have no shame in admitting that I think the pair of you are incredibly good looking." Calum said without looking up from what he was typing. 

Ashton made a mental note to tease Michael about the shade of pink the younger boy had turned at a later time.

"Can we bring Luke over to see you drum some time, Ash?" Calum asked, not noticing the effect his words had on Michael. "I have a good feeling that he would drool."

"I must admit, the sight of Ash drumming is extremely hot." Michael's blush deepened. "Not that I'd date him though. I'm just admitting that I appreciate good looks."

"And you're straight." Calum added, typing away. "So that'd be a slight issue."

Ashton winced, wishing he didn't have to bear witness to the look of pain that flashed across Michael's pretty features.

'Living in a heteronormative society sucks' Ashton quickly typed into his laptop, showing Michael before erasing it. Michael nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

"Did you ever text that Abigail girl back Mikey?" Calum asked, unaware as to what had just occurred. 

Michael's already pale face turned even paler if possible, a shudder passing down his spine. "Fuck no." He answered quickly. "She was terrifying."

"She wasn't that bad." Calum shrugged. 

'Please change topic' Michael mouthed at Ashton, a desperate look on his face. 

"Do you guys want to stay for tea?" Ashton asked, thinking quickly. "Or even stay over. It's Friday night."

"That'd be cool." Michael nodded enthusiastically. "Will your mum mind?"

"Not at all, she loves you." Ashton laughed, speaking truthfully. His aunt, well 'mum' to Michael and Calum, adored Michael. "Go ask her if we can order pizza, she'll say yes to you."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Michael lept to his feet and rushed out of the room. "Mama Irwinnnnn!"

"I love him." Calum shook his head. "Honestly, I really do love him. I've been friends with him for years and he never ceases to amaze me."

"I just want to wrap him in a protective bubble and never let him loose in the cruel world." Ashton sighed.

"I don't understand the love-hate relationship he has with Luke." Calum shook his head. "They used to hate each other's guts and then the band started and some days they still hate each other's guts and other days they'd murder anyone who said a bad word about the other."

"I haven't even met Luke so I can't pass judgement on that." Ashton shrugged. 

"Wait, you've never actually spoken to Luke?" Calum's jaw dropped. 

"Nope." Ashton shook his head.

"Do you mind if I invite Luke over?" Calum asked. "We can introduce you and you can show both of us your drumming ability."

"Go ahead." Ashton waved a hand. "My mum complained before that she's only got you and Michael to fuss over. She'll be made up with Luke."

"Your mum only met me before!" Calum protested.

"Go tell her that. She'll offer you tea and Vegemite on toast and you'll be stuck talking to her for hours." Ashton shrugged, thinking about his aunt's ability to make anyone fall in love with her. "Plus I really want to meet Luke."

"I'll ring him now." Calum nodded.

"She said order whatever!" Michael practically flew into the room, diving for his laptop.

"Michael, have you been playing Sims the entire time?" Ashton groaned as he looked over Michael's shoulder to see him minimise the game and open the browser to go on the Domino's website.

"Nope." Michael answered. "I spent the first half of my time here trying to find pictures of Prince Ashton's entire family so I can kinda guess what he looks like now. My gut instinct is telling me to find a picture of teenaged Prince Seth, slap a filter on it and call it 17 year old Prince Ashton."

"There is that approach." Ashton nodded, knowing that if Michael did that, he could probably get away with it. 

"Ash, text Luke your address." Calum handed Ashton his phone. 

"Luke?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"Luke is joining us." Calum filled him in.

"Since when?" Michael asked. "Not that I'm opposed to it, I quite like him today."

"I suggested it when you went to go bribe Ashton's mum with your good looks." Calum shrugged. "Ashton agreed so I texted him and Luke agreed to come over."

"You just used the word 'agreed' too many times in such a small space of time." Michael glared at Calum.

"I used it twice." Calum groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Still once too much." Michael shook his head. 

"Child." Calum insulated him weakly.

"I'm older than you." Michael reminded him. 

"By a few months." Calum groaned. 

"Still older." Michael teased. 

"I'm more mature." Calum shot back.

"Yeah right." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I don't sleep with a teddy lion." Calum folded his arms.

"Yeah well, I didn't pretend to be a dog for like year when I was seven." Michael shrugged. 

"I was seven!" Calum groaned. 

"Still pretended you were an actual dog. You crawled around the floor, barked, growled and refused to eat or drink out of anything that wasn't a bowl and you refused to use anything but your mouth. No cutlery, no straw, nothing." Michael cackled.

"Yeah well I didn't-"

"I'm going to go answer the door while you two continue with your lover's quarrel. Just get 'em out and measure 'em." Ashton interrupted Calum before walking out before either of them could process what he had just said. 

"ASHTON!" Michael howled from upstairs as he reached for the door.

Ashton just rolled his eyes and opened the door, suppressing a gasp when his eyes fell on Luke. He definitely had met Luke Hemmings before.


	4. Four

Ashton watched as their cover of 'Year 3000' finished uploading, feeling ever so slightly ill.

He glanced at his phone immediately after confirmation appeared on screen. The video was up and he was waiting for his parents to call and demand for him to take it down. And that'd be the best case scenario. 

Worst case scenario is that they had it taken down without alerting him and sent Seth to take him home, never letting him leave the Palace again. 

He shuddered, Michael's curious gaze immediately falling upon him.

"Cold? Nervous?" Michael quirked an eyebrow.

"Both." Ashton nodded. 

Luke handed him a hoodie without being asked to, a soft smile on his face. 

"Thanks Lukey." Ashton returned the smile, his much more nervous though.

"Can't do much about the other thing. Nerves suck." Luke shrugged as Ashton pulled the hoodie on.

Ashton nodded, knowing that the nerves were a fault of the incident all those years ago. He got jittery about the smallest of things really easily, something which had never happened before he was ten. He'd always been a curious little thing, never afraid to question anything. Now he over questioned and over analysed everything. 

It had taken several hours for Ashton to pluck up enough courage to head round to Luke's to film the cover, knowing that his parents really wouldn't be happy about it. 

He did it anyway and now he was terrifying himself as he waited for the phone call. 

"It was fun though wasn't it?" Michael prodded him, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Very fun." Ashton nodded and even he had to admit that it had been an amazing experience to finally do something a little rebellious again. 

His phone vibrated, making him jump. He unlocked it in record speed however, pulling up the message that probably contained his death warrant quickly. 

Mum: Your friends seem very nice dear. They sing well. Do they know that you sing just as well as you play those drums of yours? 

If that wasn't a blessing, Ashton didn't know what it was.

 

"ASHTON!" Michael's screeches woke him from his slumber. "ASHTON, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Ashton sat bolt upright, shoving the file emblazoned with the Royal Crest down the side of his bed after shoving the contents that had been scattered on his bed firmly inside.

He'd fallen asleep reading through several extremely boring documents that Seth had begged him to look over, saying that it wouldn't take long and they weren't even that boring for once.

Seth had definitely lied.

"Guess who just tweeted the link to one of our videos!" Michael burst into the room just as Ashton swiped one last stray document off the bed.

"Calum's mum?" Ashton deadpanned.

"No!" Michael shook his head. "Guess again!"

"You are way too cheerful. Michael, it's... Shit. Michael, it's half two in the morning!" Ashton yawned halfway through his complaint.

"Wrong answer." Michael shook his head, practically dancing on the spot. 

"Mikey plea-"

"Louis fucking Tomlinson!" Michael screeched, cutting him off.

Ashton just stared, his jaw dropping in amazement. "You're kidding?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Nope." Michael grinned. "Tweeted a link to Gotta Get Out and said he'd been a fan of us for a while. Louis Tomlinson!"

"When did he tweet it?" Ashton rolled out of bed and grabbed his laptop off his desk. 

"Like half an hour ago." Michael flopped down beside him as he climbed back into bed and turned his laptop on.

"Mikey, it takes about twenty five minutes to walk from mine to yours." Ashton deadpanned.

"I've got him on alerts." Michael mumbled, refusing to meet Ashton's eyes. "And I ran. Part of the way."

"For some reason, I'm not even surprised anymore." Ashton sighed. "Your parents not going to worry?"

"They're on holiday." Michael shrugged. "Left yesterday afternoon."

"And they're letting you stay home alone? You?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"I said that I'd spend most of my time here or at Cal's or Luke's." Michael looked a little sheepish. 

"Get changed and get into bed." Ashton sighed. "And be thankful that I love you."

 

 

Ashton ignored yet another email from his parents, choosing to browse through the rest of his inbox instead. 

School.  
School.   
Family.  
School.   
Twitter.  
Facebook.   
Facebook.   
Family.  
One Direction.   
School.   
Twitter.  
Facebook.   
Sc-

"Hold the fuck up." Ashton's eyes widened. "One Direction?"

He clicked on the email, feeling very confused.

He was going to murder Michael if the idiot had signed him up to a One Direction newsletter. 

Mr Irwin,  
On the behalf of our clients, One Direction, Modest!Management would like to issue an invitation to support One Direction on their upcoming 'Take Me Home' tour.  
After much consideration we aquised to the demands of a 'Louis Tomlinson', who was throughly convinced that you would be a brilliant addition to the touring 'family' as he dubbed it, and sent this request.  
We wish to point out that by agreeing to this, you will have to sign numerous documents of confidentially and you will be required to undergo a number of background examinations to be deemed 'unthreatening'. Medical checks will also be required and full permission from your families/guardians will be necessary...

Ashton scanned the rest of the extensive email, filing away the information that reiterated and expanded on earlier points. 

He glanced at his phone, not wanting to check to see whether or not his band mates had received a similar email in fear of the answer being yes.

Persuading his parents to let him visit London with his band mates had been hard enough, there was no way that they would agree to One Direction's world tour. 

He turned his laptop off, figuring that he'd deal with it in the morning. 

 

 

"They're going to murder you." Seth sighed as he hauled Ashton's suitcase out of the back of the car. "Just so you know."

"I know." Ashton nodded, slinging one strap of his backpack over his shoulder. "They can't do anything until I'm back on Australian soil though. Not unless they want to make a huge press parade of it all. Being with a band who are on their way to being the biggest in the world has it's perks. We may only be the support act but we're still going to garner some attention."

"You are a clever little monster." Seth shook his head as he locked the car and started ushering Ashton towards the entrance. 

"Even when we get back to Aus, they won't be able to do anything until the tour has ended without the media, which will be going mental because we're a home-grown group, catching on." Ashton continued to explain.

"You really have given this some thought Ash." Seth laughed and shook his head. "I'll just point out that they kept you in the palace for far too long, you needed to be a little rebellious for once."

"You're an amazing big brother." Ashton murmured softly as they walked into the airport. "You know that don't you?"

"Of course I know. I just like hearing you say it." Seth chuckled. "Now here. Your passport and everything." 

"Thanks Seth." Ashton grinned as Seth handed over his passport and plane ticket. 

"Your itinerary and shit is in your bag. Fancy pants boyband are taking care of the rest of the travel arrangement shit. They just sent the ticket to England, where you're meeting them to sign some crap." Seth nodded. "Just... Stay safe baby brother? It'll be my head if you're harmed."

"You utter sop." Ashton rolled his eyes. "I love you too you wanker."

Seth hugged him tightly before leaving him to make his over to where he'd spied his bandmates exchanging teary goodbyes with their families. 

"Evening." He tapped Michael on the back once his parents had started to walk away.

"Ash!" Michael greeted him in a manner that would have usually been classed as enthusiastic. That would have been if Michael was not crying.

"Hey Mikes." Ashton quickly enveloped the younger boy in a tight hug. "You ready for our adventure?"

"How are you not crying?" Michael's voice was muffled as he spoke into the crook of Ashton's neck. "This is unfair, I don't want to cry."

"I cried when I was saying bye to Anne Marie, Lauren, and Harry." Ashton rubbed Michael's back. "Erin drove me and wouldn't stop teasing me over it."

"Michael, Ashton?" Liz, Luke's slightly scary mum, speaking their names made them break apart. "Stay safe, the pair of you. Also note that if you bring Luke back in more than one piece, he has two elder brothers who love him very much."

"Muuuuuuum!" Luke whined as he tried to wipe the tears off of his face. "Can you please not threaten my bandmates? You didn't when we went to London and stuff."

"I wasn't going to be waking up wondering what part of the world you were in then." Liz shook her head. 

"We'll look after him Mrs Hemmings, I swear." Ashton promised with a nervous smile.

"I'm not concerned about you and Calum looking after him." Liz answered, glaring at Michael. 

"I'm responsible!" Michael protested. "This is unfair!"

"This goes to all of you, be careful." Liz ignored him, looking around at all of them. "Be safe."

She turned back to Luke and started to talk to him in hushed tones. 

Within 15 minutes they were left alone, just the four of them preparing to get on the flight that could potentially change their lives. Ashton felt sick.


End file.
